Frozen Time
by Luna-x
Summary: "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** Frozen Time**  
>Serie:<strong> Sailor Moon.**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Genero:<strong> Angst, drama, tragedy, character death**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.**  
>Spoilers: <strong>AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> -Recordando _otra vez_ que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD- "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>FROZEN TIME<span>**

Prólogo

Estoy confundida… Esto no debería estar pasando… El dolor que sentía proveniente de la herida se ha convertido en una leve punzada… ya ni siquiera siento mis brazos ni mis piernas… Siento como lentamente la furia empieza a invadir lo poco que me queda de conciencia… No, no se supone que pasara _esto_… Aunque Setsuna ciertamente nos había dicho que el futuro que habíamos visto no era el único… La furia y la impotencia me carcomen mientras mi vista se nubla más y más… Con un gran esfuerzo, levanto una mano para tocar mi vientre levemente abultado… No… esto no puede estar pasando… esto NO está pasando… Mi brazo resbala hacia un costado y ya no tengo la fuerza para levantarlo nuevamente… Los pasos de ese individuo se acercan… Junto a la furia y la impotencia, el temor me golpea con fuerza… Viene a terminar con su cometido y yo no tengo la posibilidad ni la fuerza para transformarme… Parado frente a mí, no entiendo como no percibí su malévola aura antes; con un escalofrío de miedo alcanzo a distinguir la sonrisa sádica que se dibuja en su rostro, pero antes de que siquiera pueda intentar apuñalarme de nuevo, el mundo se vuelve rojo nuevamente pero, en esta ocasión, no es mi sangre la que tiñe el cielo con su color… El maligno individuo, después de desangrarse por completo, se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. El rostro manchado de carmesí que ahora me mira me informa algo que yo ya sé. Quisiera pensar que estoy a salvo pero no es así… Estoy muriendo lenta e irremediablemente. Su mirada triste sigue fija en mí mientras habla lenta y detenidamente. "¿Quieres más tiempo?" me pregunta solemnemente y sin dudar contesto de forma afirmativa en un susurro. "No será gratis. Tendrás que pagar un precio" pero antes de que termine de hablar ya estoy negando débilmente con la cabeza. No importa. Ya no importa. Lo único que importa es el tiempo y la seguridad de que la semilla que se está gestando en mí se encuentre bien y así se lo hago saber. "De acuerdo… Toma mi mano" la espada que se encuentra a su costado, ahora limpia, y su mano manchada de sangre me dan una leve idea del precio del que ella me habla, pero no importa… ya no importa. Así que, sin dudar, estrecho la mano ensangrentada que ella me ofrece, preparándome para enfrentar este nuevo destino que ahora se extiende frente a mí.

* * *

><p><em>Y así fue como todo comenzó. Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y gracias por leer n_n<br>Terminado: 25.10.10_


	2. Lonely Moon

**Titulo:** Frozen Time.**  
>Serie:<strong> Sailor Moon.**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Genero:<strong> Angst, drama, tragedy, character death**  
>Disclaimers: <strong>Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.**  
>Spoilers:<strong> AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)**  
>Summary:<strong> -Recordando _otra vez_ que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD- "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."

* * *

><p>I. Lonely moon<p>

El canto de una solitaria ave y sonido del viento es lo único que se escucha a través de la ventana. Otra noche en vela ha terminado. Rini duerme tranquila en la cuna que se encuentra al lado de nuestra cama. _Nuestra_… una palabra que se siente tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, tan fuera de mi alcance… La suavidad de la alfombra acaricia mis pies al levantarme silenciosamente de la cama. El cielo comienza a tomar esa tonalidad grisácea característica que precede al amanecer. Sé que ya no puedo seguir aplazando el día. Puedo sentirlo en el aire… el viento lo susurra a mi oído cada vez que sopla… la energía que se intensifica… la energía que se debilita… No, ya no puedo seguir esperando. Mientras siento los brazos de Darien atrapar mi cintura, mi corazón se encoge de dolor… porque sé qué sucederá esta noche.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

"¿Cómo dijiste, cariño?" Una vez interrumpido el hilo de mis pensamientos, la voz de Darien llegó hasta mí mucho más clara en esta ocasión. "Te preguntaba si no planeabas comerte eso. Últimamente casi no has probado bocado Serena… Me preocupas." La preocupación que teñía los azules ojos mi esposo decía mucho más que esa simple afirmación. "Sólo me he sentido un poco débil… No es nada de qué preocuparse." "Serena…" No pude evitar levantarme e ir con él. El calor de sus brazos es reconfortante en medio de mi horrible situación. "Estoy bien… No es nada. Continúa cenando." Con renuencia me aparté de su lado e, inmediatamente, extrañé su calor. "Iré a ver como se encuentra la niña." "De acuerdo…" Mientras salía del comedor, pude sentir su mirada siguiéndome todo el camino. Una vez estando dentro de la habitación con Rini, me derrumbé. Una tras otra, las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas. De rodillas, mis manos aferraban fuertemente la cunita de Rini permitiéndome ver la pulsera que he llevado conmigo desde hace año y medio… desde ese negro día… Año y medio… Dos de las piedras que se encuentran incrustadas en el brazalete se encuentran ennegrecidas… sólo quedan cuatro más. Ante este pensamiento, me pongo lentamente en pie y como puedo limpio las lágrimas que aún se encuentran mojando mis mejillas. El tiempo que me quedaba para mostrar debilidad se ha acabado. Ahora que la vida de mi hija está asegurada, es hora de pagar el precio que me corresponde.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Fue fácil encontrarlo. A diferencia de los demás hosts, él era cuya aura malévola mas fuertemente podía sentir. Sin lugar a dudas se encuentra a punto de despertar… y ése es un lujo que no puedo permitirme. El último individuo que despertó (o más bien, que había perdido su alma) ocasionó una masacre (cientos de muertos y aún más heridos). Los noticieros lo hicieron pasar por un acto terrorista pero yo sé que eso no fue lo que sucedió… porque yo _estuve _ahí. No puede volver a suceder… _no puedo_ permitir que eso vuelva a suceder… El sonido de una voz despidiéndose de sus compañeros que trabajan en esta gasolinera interrumpe mis pensamientos. Hora de actuar. Seguí a ese joven hasta un oscuro estacionamiento, donde no había nadie más que nosotros dos. Me acerqué sigilosamente y cuando me encontré detrás de él, sin decir una palabra, convoqué la espada que por el momento me pertenecía y la clavé profundamente en su espalda, justo en su corazón. Con un limpio movimiento la retiré de su cuerpo, permitiendo que él se volteara y se apoyara, moribundo, en su automóvil, mientras su sangre continuaba empapando su camisa. "¿Por… qué…?" Me preguntó agonizante. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Desgraciadamente, él aún era inocente… Aún… Pero no podía dejar que lo encontraran vivo… "Lo siento…" Le dije mientras volvía a clavar nuevamente la espada, esta vez en su pecho y nuevamente en su corazón. En esta ocasión, el joven ya no fue capaz de formular otra pregunta… simplemente tuvo que limitarse a observarme, reprochándome en silencio el haberle arrebatado su vida. "Lo siento… en verdad, lo siento…" Pero todas las palabras que le pudiera decir eran en vano porque, sin importar las razones que tuviera, no existía nada que pudiera cambiar lo sucedido: acababa de arrebatarle la vida a una persona que _aún_ era inocente… El cuerpo del joven, ya habiendo perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, comenzó a desaparecer frente a mis ojos… y sin embargo, casi no podía verlo, pues las lágrimas empañaban por completo mi vista. Sin poder soportarlo más, aparté mis ojos de la triste escena y los levanté al cielo. Ninguna estrella se veía brillar y la luna, testigo del asesinato que acababa de cometer, resplandecía sola en el cielo sin estrellas.

* * *

><p><em>Se aceptan comentarios. Gracias por leer n_n<br>Terminado: 25.10.10_


	3. Doll

**Titulo:** Frozen Time.**  
>Serie: <strong>Sailor Moon.**  
>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Angst, drama, tragedy, character death**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.**  
>Spoilers:<strong> AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> -Recordando _otra vez_ que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD- "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."

* * *

><p>II. Doll<p>

"¡Serena…!" "¿Eh?" Las risas de las demás chicas llena de repente la habitación y al levantar la mirada, la expresión indignada de Amy es lo que me encuentro. Nos reunimos aquí en el templo de Rei hace unas horas, para comer y platicar algo, aprovechando que Amy se encuentra de vacaciones y vino de visita a Japón (en este momento se encuentra estudiando en América la carrera que siempre deseó: Medicina). "¿Qué pasó…?" Pregunto, tratando de no parecer demasiado perdida… aunque debo admitir que no había prestado mucha atención a la plática. "Amy estaba preguntándote como se encuentran Darien y Rini." Siempre conciliadora, Lita voluntariamente me puso al corriente. "Ah… Pues Darien aún se encuentra acostumbrándose a su nuevo ambiente de trabajo y Rini se encuentra en esa edad difícil en la que los niños empiezan a explorar el mundo, pero sana y creciendo rápidamente." "Si Amy, deberías verla… Te perdiste los pucheros que hizo Serena cuando resultó que la primera palabra que dijo fue -Darien- y no -mamá- como ella quería." Las risas de las demás llenaron nuevamente la habitación ante el comentario de Mina. "Si, y con ello logré ganar la apuesta que había hecho con Lita." Agregó Rei también entre risas. "¿Y con quién dejaste a la niña, Serena?" Preguntó Amy. "Darien descansó hoy, así que se ofreció a cuidarla mientras venia a verlas. Realmente desea pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero su trabajo es tan absorbente…" La plática continuó poniendo a Amy al tanto de los cambios que se habían dado en la vida de todas nosotras. Lita estaba estudiando gastronomía; Mina, como todas siempre supusimos, estaba estudiando actuación; Rei se decidió a estudiar relaciones internacionales y lenguas extranjeras y yo opté por no continuar estudiando… Lo cual en este momento me resultaba bastante conveniente, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido. "¡Serenaaaa…!" "¿Eh?" "¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Andas bien distraída mujer!" "Solo pensaba en lo mucho que me alegra verlas a todas aquí reunidas…" Dije, mientras sonreía. Continuamos platicando por unas horas más, pero cuando sentí una leve punzada de dolor en la antigua herida, supe que debía retirarme cuanto antes. De reojo observé la pulsera que siempre estaba conmigo y el pequeño cambio de coloración que se estaba dando en el siguiente cristal. "Bueno chicas… me temo que es hora de retirarme. Fue un placer que pudiéramos reunirnos todas. Pongámonos de acuerdo para reunirnos de nuevo antes de que Amy regrese a América." Las expresiones de desaprobación de las demás no se dejaron esperar al momento que hice mi anuncio, pero todas ellas llegaron a la conclusión de que, en efecto, como la mujer felizmente casada que soy, era de esperarse que quisiera regresar con mi esposo. El dolor estaba aumentando por momentos y, como era de suponerse, la observadora Amy se dio cuenta. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien porque me notaba un poco pálida. Tratando de lucir lo más despreocupada posible le dije que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y me fui del lugar lo más rápidamente que pude. Sabía que no podía llegar esta noche a casa, por lo que decidí hacer una llamada y decirle a Darien que pasaría la noche en el templo de Rei. Cuando terminé la desagradable tarea de mentirle a una de las personas que más amo en el mundo, me dirigí al primer motel que encontré en mi camino, alquilé un cuarto y me senté en el piso del baño, justo a tiempo cabe destacar: el dolor se volvió aún más intenso y al momento que el tercer cristal de mi pulsera destello y se ennegreció, las viejas heridas se abrieron. La sangre comenzó a manchar las vendas que me había colocado con anterioridad en el sitio y el dolor se volvió insoportable. Antes de perder el conocimiento, di gracias de haber logrado planear la reunión con las chicas para el día de hoy, logrando así huir de Darien en este inconveniente día.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Desperté en medio de un charco de mi propia sangre. En las dos ocasiones anteriores había sucedido del mismo modo pero, si mi memoria no fallaba, el dolor se está incrementando notoriamente después de cada episodio. Me puse en pie sintiendo un desagradable mareo. Son las 5.55am. Ciertamente es una bendición perder el conocimiento cada que esto sucede pero también se está incrementando indudablemente el tiempo que paso inconsciente con cada episodio. La primera ocasión (exactamente al año de esa terrible noche) solo permanecí alrededor de dos horas inconsciente; 6 meses después, cuando se dio el segundo incidente, fueron alrededor de 6 horas… en esta ocasión, tres meses después, fueron alrededor de 12 horas lo que tardé en recuperarme… pronto este inconveniente comenzará a acarrearme aún más problemas de los que ya tengo. Sin querer pensar más en ello, me dediqué a embolsar la ropa y las vendas ensangrentadas, limpié el desagradable charco de sangre del piso y cuando terminé me di una larga ducha. Para cuando acabé eran pasadas de las 7am. Me puse la ropa que había traído especialmente para este momento y me fui del lugar camino a casa. Como siempre me pasa inmediatamente después de estos episodios, me siento cansada, con dolor de cabeza, mareada, nauseosa y sobretodo, sumamente débil. Y el ruido de una ciudad en movimiento no me ayuda demasiado. Para cuando llegué a casa eran más de las 8, justo a tiempo para despedirme de Darien antes de que se fuera a su trabajo.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Han pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que usé por primera vez esta espada. A una semana de la reunión que tuve con las chicas y el subsiguiente incidente del motel, ya no puedo seguir retrasando esto. Sakurai Takahiro*, 32 años, soltero, actualmente trabajando como contador en una renombrada tienda de electrodomésticos… La otra vez no quise enterarme de estos detalles, pero me pareció justo hacerlo a partir de ahora puesto que, para cuando todo termine, estas personas desaparecerán de las memorias de todo mundo, excepto la mía… Los pasos de alguien se empiezan a escuchar acercándose. Furtivamente, desde el tronco del árbol tras el cual me encuentro escondida, acecho al siguiente individuo que morirá por mi mano. Sakurai-san se detiene frente a la puerta de su casa para sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y ése es el momento que aprovecho para clavar nuevamente esta espada en otro corazón (hasta este momento) inocente. Sakurai-san se aleja lo más rápidamente que puede de mí, arrastrándose agonizante por el piso, dejando un rastro carmesí a su paso. "¿Por… qué me hace… esto…? ¿Acaso… acaso le he… hecho algún… daño…? ¿Por… qué…?" Una y otra vez me repite las mismas preguntas, a las cuales podría dar respuesta, pero eso no cambiaría en nada el hecho de que ahora otra persona morirá por culpa de la ambición de alguien más… pero, a fin de cuentas, por mi mano. "Lo siento… lo siento mucho Sakurai-san… Buenas noches…" Por segunda ocasión en esta noche, la punta de la espada se hunde en el cuerpo de ese hombre, acabando por completo con su vida. Sin darme cuenta de en que momento empecé a llorar, observo como comienza a desaparecer el cuerpo de la persona que se encuentra a mis pies, esta vez sin desviar la mirada de lo que está sucediendo. Es lo mínimo que les debo a ellos, como muñecos de este horrible destino que tenemos en común… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y aunque no haga más que aumentar mi dolor, continuaré observando las muertes que seguiré ocasionando con mis propias manos… hasta que llegue mi propio fin.

* * *

><p>*<em>Tal vez a algunos de ustedes se les haga conocido el nombre que utilicé para mi personaje porque se trata del Seiyuu de Cloud en Kingdom Hearts XDDD<br>Recalco que tomé el nombre sin ánimos de lucho y más bien como homenaje al que prestó su voz a este personaje que tanto me gusta n_n  
>Terminado: 25.10.10<em>


	4. Broken Key

**Titulo: **Frozen Time.**  
>Serie: <strong>Sailor Moon.**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Genero:<strong> Angst, drama, tragedy, character death**  
>Disclaimers: <strong>Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)**  
>Summary: <strong>-Recordando _otra vez_ que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD- "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."

* * *

><p>III. Broken key<p>

Desde que todo esto inició, desde el primer día que llegué a casa desorientada y con mis ropas casi completamente teñidas de carmesí, comencé a escribir. ¿Un diario? No, no exactamente, pero por el momento me referiré a esa libreta que se ha convertido en algo tan sagrado para mí como _mi diario_… Tal vez lo necesitaba para no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba después de lo que tuve que pasar, pero ya no importa… Lo que inició como un modo para intentar salvar lo que quedaba de mí misma, terminó convirtiéndose en otra cosa completamente diferente… Siento que a veces Darien se pregunta que tanto estoy escribiendo en mi diario, pero cuando llegue el momento, tal vez deseará no haberse enterado de lo que ahora allí escribo. Después de lo que ocurrió esta noche, llegué como pude a casa, tiré descuidadamente la ropa que llevaba puesta en el closet y tomé un largo baño para luego sentarme a escribir. No me percaté de todo el tiempo que había permanecido sentada con la pluma en mano hasta que escuché el ruido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose. Esta noche Darien había aceptado cubrir a un compañero médico al que no le sería posible ir al hospital y, al observarlo frente a mí, descubrí algo consternada que su turno ya había terminado… lo que significaba que ya había amanecido y yo no pude descansar absolutamente nada. Su mirada, entre sorprendida y dubitativa, me recorrió en un instante mientras me besaba y antes de irse a cambiar de ropa. "Esta no es tu hora habitual de levantarte." Me dijo, cuidadosamente. "La niña se despertó llorando… Hace unos momentos que se durmió. ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia?" Repuse yo, sonriendo con un cansancio que no era nada fingido, a diferencia de mi aparente tranquilidad y despreocupación. "Afortunadamente fue una noche tranquila… aunque debo admitir que me encuentro bastante cansado." Lo odio… Realmente odio tener que mentirle a este hombre. No ha habido un solo día en que no me pregunte si realmente no puedo decirle toda la verdad… y termino concluyendo que no deseo hacerlo: Tengo miedo de que no soporte seguir sosteniendo mis manos manchadas de sangre una vez que se entere de todo. Y así, con ese pensamiento en mente, cada día me es más fácil decidir que no puedo contarle lo que sucede… No puedo… El ruido de la regadera me recuerda que éste no es el momento de perderme en mis pensamientos. Mientras él se baña, aprovecho a guardar mi diario y a bajar a la cocina para preparar un ligero desayuno para ambos. No… definitivamente no es un buen momento para pensar.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Al despertar, las horribles imágenes que estaba recordando entre sueños se diluyeron lentamente de mi conciencia, aunque mis ojos tardaron un poco más en acostumbrarse a la mortecina luz del atardecer; el recuerdo del último asesinato que cometí hace más de un mes, el recuerdo de la sangre, se desvanece lentamente. Volteo hacia la cuna de Rini y lo que veo ocasiona un nudo en mi garganta: no está. El pánico se prende como una luz roja en mi cabeza y me pongo de pie de un salto y salgo de la habitación… solo para encontrarme a Darien con la niña en brazos frente a una de las ventanas de la sala. Mi corazón se enternece ante la escena y unas lágrimas asoman a mis cansados ojos. Sin hacer ruido, estaba por subir de nuevo a la habitación para darme un baño cuando le escucho. "¿Dormiste bien?" "Si… pero debiste haberme despertado. No era necesario que perdieras un día de trabajo." Le reprocho suavemente mientras entro de nuevo a la sala. "Me debían una guardia, ¿recuerdas? Simplemente, pedí que me la devolvieran." "¿Has comido algo? Iba a bañarme, pero si tienes hambre…" "En realidad… estaba pensando en salir a cenar fuera de la casa… Satsuki estuvo de acuerdo en cuidar a la niña por unas horas más…" Antes de darme cuenta siquiera, mis labios estaban sonriendo por su propia cuenta ante la idea. "Iré a arreglarme entonces." Y sin perder el tiempo, subí nuevamente a nuestra habitación, ya pensando en qué ponerme. Normalmente, el trabajo de Darien suele ser tan absorbente que difícilmente tenemos tiempo para salir juntos… Viéndome frente al espejo, puedo ver cómo mis ojos brillan de alegría ante la perspectiva de una velada tranquila y agradable a su lado.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Estuve a punto de salir huyendo al llegar al lugar… Simplemente no podía, más bien, _no quería_ creer que el destino pudiera ser aún más cruel conmigo. Pude sentirlo aún antes de que entráramos al restaurante: la presencia corrompida de un cuerpo a punto de quedarse sin alma, a punto de regresar a ser lo que en un principio era… un contenedor vacio… simplemente _un muñeco_. En otras condiciones, habría regresado mañana por la noche, incluso hoy mismo, pero más tarde… y sin embargo, en estas circunstancias, me es imposible hacerlo… El ver al mesero que se nos acercaba y marearme con su presencia fue más que una confirmación de lo urgente de la situación en la que me encontraba: si no lo mataba lo más pronto posible, despertaría por completo el fragmento de la llave que se encontraba en su interior y, minutos después, una masacre como la que ya había presenciado (y que aún recordaba en mis pesadillas) ocurriría nuevamente… el fragmento debía ser destruido, o los nigromantes podrían encontrarlo y, a base de él, reconstruir nuevamente la llave de nuestra perdición… El sello de Belcebú no debía ser roto por ningún motivo… "¿Te encuentras bien, cariño…? Te noto algo pálida…" "No es nada… solo tengo algo de frío. ¿Qué vas a ordenar tú?" No escuché su respuesta ya que me encontraba pensando furiosamente en la mejor manera de escabullirme sin preocuparlo más de lo necesario. Debía esperar el momento oportuno… y al ver que el joven se alejaba hacia lo que al parecer era la cocina, decidí que nunca encontraría momento más adecuado que éste. "Iré al tocador. En un momento regreso." Le solté abruptamente, y sin voltear a verlo, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar. En ese momento, realmente me alegré de no haber dejado mi abrigo en la entrada del lugar: al menos me serviría para cubrir las manchas de sangre que de seguro quedarían como un estigma en mi persona. Me acerqué a él preguntándole donde se encontraba el tocador de damas y, haciendo gala de un talento para seducir que jamás hubiera querido utilizar con alguien que no fuera mi esposo, lo conduje por una salida de empleados fuera del lugar… Kanno Aoi-san* sólo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que el filo de Kisaragi** se encontraba profundamente clavado en su pecho. Tal y como había supuesto, las manchas de sangre que cubrieron mi vestido azul me obligaron a ponerme el abrigo y abotonarlo hasta el cuello. Tuve que pasar realmente al tocador de damas (para cerciorarme de que, además de en mi ropa, no tuviera ninguna otra mancha de sangre que me delatara). Para cuando regresé a la mesa con él, la comida que estaba frente a mí ya no se me antojaba en lo más mínimo. Por un momento, noté la mirada de sus ojos azules fija en mí… pero al levantar la vista hacia él, se encontraba concentrado en su comida, platicando amenamente conmigo… Sólo puedo pensar que se trata de la culpabilidad jugándome una mala pasada…

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

**Observarla dormir a mi lado no me sorprende… es más, me alegra incluso verla conciliar el sueño después de observar en silencio todas las largas noches en vela que ella pasa. Tratando de no despertarla, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo nuevamente al closet, rogando a todos los dioses de los que he oído hablar que lo que vi durante la cena de esta noche haya sido producto de mi imaginación. Sé que me mintió. Sé que me ha estado mintiendo estos últimos días, estos últimos meses… Hace apenas unos días hablé con Amy por teléfono y terminé de confirmar una parte de mis temores: ella no pasó ****esa**** noche con las chicas. Tengo la seguridad de que no me está engañando con otro hombre… sin embargo, el velado sufrimiento que noto cada vez que la veo a los ojos me dice que me está ocultando algo… Las veces que trataba de preguntarle sutilmente acerca de lo que sucede, siempre le quitaba importancia al asunto y, tras notar el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba con cada pregunta que le hacía, opté por finalmente dejar de cuestionarla… La tela, suave al tacto, no es capaz de mentirme: con abrumadora claridad me demuestra que, a pesar de todos mis ruegos, algo muy grave está sucediendo… La sangre (aún no del todo seca) que mancha las prendas de ropa que tengo entre las manos es prueba más que suficiente. Tratando de dejarlas exactamente en la misma posición que ella las puso, me deshago de las prendas como si me quemaran las manos y me limito a mirarla en silencio por largo rato. ¿Qué puedo hacer…? Tengo la impresión de que si trato de afrontarla directamente, huirá de mí sin siquiera pensarlo… pero ya no puedo seguir esperando. **_**Ése **_**era un recurso al que no quería recurrir, pero me temo que no tengo otra alternativa. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que tengo miedo de lo que finalmente pueda encontrar…**

****

* * *

><p><p>

_* Segun Wikipedia (XDDD) es el nombre tradicional de "febrero", siendo el moderno "__nigatsu__",  
>y como prácticamente no se nada de japonés, confiare en Wikipedia XDDD<br>** Continúo obsesionada con quienes participaron en Kingdom Hearts, esta vez con el OST;  
>Yoko Kanno y Aoi es el nombre de uno de los personajes del manga Kaicho wa maid sama! n_n<br>Terminado: 16.12.10  
><em>


	5. Sins

**Titulo: **Frozen Time.**  
>Serie:<strong> Sailor Moon  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Genero: <strong>Angst, drama, tragedy, character death**  
>Disclaimers: <strong>Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> -Recordando _otra vez_ que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD- "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."

* * *

><p>IV. Sins<p>

Estoy corriendo en círculos. Corro lo más rápidamente que puedo, pero aún así estoy corriendo en círculos… no puedo huir. El dolor en mi pecho aumenta cada vez más y a cada paso que doy veo más borroso… La sangre comienza a manchar la parte inferior de mi falda… Los pasillos de este infernal centro comercial se extienden indefinidamente… y "eso" ya me está dando alcance… Por más que lo intenté, no pude detenerlo. Ahora tengo que seguir huyendo… Siento su abrumadora presencia justo a mis espaldas. Finalmente, siento que ya no puedo correr más… mis piernas fallan… me encuentro en un pasillo sin salida. Frente a mi aparece esa bestia que antes fue hombre portando el cuchillo que había utilizado para su carnicería… Con un último esfuerzo, logro ponerme en pie, intentando huir nuevamente, solo para recibir otra puñalada, esta vez en mi costado izquierdo. Caigo en medio del creciente charco que está formando mi sangre. Me matará… _Sé _que me matará… Al sentir como la afilada hoja se hunde nuevamente en mi pecho, despierto agitada, con un frío sudor perlado cubriendo mi frente… "Serena… ¿Estás bien…?" "Solo fue un mal sueño Darien… vuelve a dormir…" "¿Segura?" "Si… Yo… iré al tocador… Duerme, ahora regreso…" "De acuerdo." Duele… cada que tengo un sueño así, mis cicatrices comienzan a doler. Trato de vomitar lo más silenciosamente posible, utilizando el ruido del excusado y el lavabo también. Después de tranquilizarme un poco, regreso a la cama lentamente. Duele el solo hecho de caminar… Duele… Ese día, pensé que había perdido el cristal de plata cuando todo había comenzado, pero ahora sé la verdad… El broche me fue arrebatado para evitar mi intervención… para lograr mi muerte. En carne propia descubrí la clase de métodos que utilizan los nigromantes para lograr sus ambiciones. Inconscientemente miro la pulsera y veo que la cuarta piedra ha comenzado a oscurecerse. Pronto se cumplirá mes y medio del anterior episodio… Mi tiempo se agota.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Siento como si algo o alguien me estuviera vigilando. Ya tiene algún tiempo que me siento así. Tal vez sea paranoia… Al fin y al cabo, ¿acaso no cometí ya tres asesinatos y estoy a punto de cometer otros dos el día de hoy? Se siente una quietud en el ambiente que no presagia nada bueno. En unos momentos más tendré que internarme en el anochecer para encontrarme con los dos últimos contenedores de la llave que restan: una madre y su hijo de cinco (tal vez seis) años. Si antes había llegado a pensar que el destino no podía ser más cruel conmigo, ahora, delante del espejo que refleja la sonrisa amarga en mi rostro, ya no me atrevo a apostar por ello. Una sudadera gris y unos pans negros se encuentran escondidos en el fondo de mi bolso. Decidí recogerme el cabello esta vez porque luego es sumamente desagradable el tener que quitarle las costras de sangre seca. Darien cree que saldré con las chicas. Mi no tan elaborada mentira pende de un hilo: si él decide hacer alguna llamada para confirmarlo, todo se vendría abajo. Sé que Kisaragi tiene el poder suficiente para permitirme alterar los recuerdos de las chicas… pero _eso_ es algo que no deseo hacer. Una cosa es la sangre que mancha mis manos (lo cual ya no puedo evitar) y otra muy diferente el traicionarlas a ellas de esa manera… eso no lo haré… no mientras pueda evitarlo… Escucho el sonido del reloj de pared de la sala marcando las 6pm y sé que es hora de partir. "¿Seguro que deseas quedarte a cuidar a Rini? Si quieres, puedo cancelarle a las chicas y quedarme con ustedes…" "Ve con ellas Serena y diviértete… ya otro día saldremos tu y yo." "Gracias Darien. Nos vemos mañana entonces…" "Cuídate Serena…" Veo sus ojos azules brillando con las luces del atardecer y noto una sombra de tristeza en ellos… ¿O acaso es mi imaginación…? Doy la vuelta y salgo del lugar lo más pronto posible, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no siento, con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando lo único que deseo es llorar… No quiero saberlo… realmente no quiero saber si lo que vi es real o sólo producto de mi imaginación.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

**Tras el cristal de la ventana, veo como se aleja lentamente de la casa. Sólo bastó el contacto que tuvimos al despedirnos para sentir toda su turbación. Odio el tener que usar mis poderes en ella… no puedo evitar sentir que la traiciono… y al notar el mismo sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos y en sus pensamientos, no pude evitar la ola de tristeza que me invadió… y que ella notó inmediatamente en mis ojos. Rini está durmiendo, así que decido salir a sentarme en el columpio de nuestro patio, descalzo… mis pies en contacto con el suave pasto y la tierra es suficiente para saber todo el recorrido que está realizando con únicamente concentrarme un poco. Y tal como suponía, ella no va a verse con las chicas. De camino al lugar donde se dirige, puedo ver pasa por los sanitarios de un centro comercial y se pone los pans y la sudadera que llevaba escondidos en su bolso. La veo subirse a un autobús que la lleva a las afueras de la ciudad, caminar algunas cuadras hasta detenerse frente a una pequeña casa de paredes color canela y un pequeño jardín. A pesar de la distancia que nos separa, puedo sentir el distres en sus emociones con sólo verla observar el lugar. Y entonces comenzó. Vi como en su mano derecha se materializó una katana con empuñadura plateada, y mientras caminaba sin dudar hacia la casa, siento como todos sus sentidos comienzan a enfocarse en una sola cosa: matar. Sin siquiera tocarla, la puerta se abrió con tal violencia que casi se desprende de sus goznes… En el interior del lugar veo a tres personas: una pareja y su hijo, los cuales se encontraban cenando. Al ver la **_**amenaza**_** que se encontraba ante su puerta, el hombre avanzó hacia ella, con la idea de arrebatarle la espada… no dio ni tres pasos y ya se encontraba en el piso… su sangre creando un charco a su alrededor rápidamente. La visión que tenía ante mí se interrumpe en el momento en que me percato que me encuentro frente al volante de mi automóvil. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento me había puesto de pie y había corrido hasta la parte delantera de la casa. Pongo en marcha el auto y salgo de nuestra propiedad apresuradamente… únicamente espero poder llegar a tiempo, aunque en el fondo **_**sé**_** que ya es tarde…***

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Fui consciente de lo que había hecho sólo hasta que el cuerpo de ese hombre cayó al suelo, muerto por el filo de mi espada. El niño y su madre gritaban desde el fondo del comedor; la señora tenía en sus temblorosas manos un cuchillo de cocina, mientras con su cuerpo escudaba a su pequeño de cinco años, tal vez seis… inútilmente, porque _ambos_ eran el motivo por el que me encontraba en esa casa. Sé que no debí haber matado a ese hombre, pero mi reacción al sentir su amenaza fue inmediata. Quizá (y sólo _quizá_) le hice un favor, a sabiendas de que se encontraba a punto de perder a su esposa e hijo irremediablemente… La mujer, tal vez sintiendo el gran peligro que mi presencia representaba, tomó la muchacho de la muñeca y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Para cuando llegué hasta ella, el niño ya no se encontraba a la vista. "¿Dónde está?" "No lo encontrarás… no te permitiré que lo mates… ¡Maldita…!" En un último intento desesperado, se lanzó hacia mí, cuchillo en mano, tratando de matarme. A través de la escena, podía sentir cómo el poder de los fragmentos de la llave resonaban en toda la habitación… Reconociéndose, hablándose… Despertando… El filo de mi arma atravesó limpiamente el pecho de la mujer mucho antes de que ella lograra tocarme con el cuchillo. Y sin embargo, la resonancia en la habitación no desapareció a pesar de que el cuerpo de la mujer se descomponía rápidamente en el suelo… Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue tarde: el despertar del niño me alcanzó como una explosión, golpeando mi cuerpo contra la pared fuertemente, haciéndome perder la concentración… Kisaragi desapareció de entre mis manos y la pared que me sostenía en pie cedió. Fue una caída de aproximadamente dos metros y medio. La cinta que ataba mi cabello se había soltado… me encontraba boca arriba en el jardín delantero de la casa, y desde la abertura que se formó en el segundo piso de la casa, _eso_ me estaba observando. Al tratar de levantarme, una fuerte punzada me detuvo… probablemente una costilla rota en mi costado derecho. El muñeco que antes había sido un niño me observaba con creciente malicia al ver mi predicamento y pude observar que entre sus manos se encontraba el cuchillo que había sostenido su madre. Pese al dolor, trate de ponerme en pie para seguir luchando… pero caí nuevamente de rodillas, abrumada por un dolor mucho más fuerte en esta ocasión… un dolor ya conocido… De reojo observé la pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda y vi como se terminaba de oscurecer la cuarta piedra… Siempre inicia igual: la tos, la sangre que inunda mis pulmones y resbala por las comisuras de mis labios, las punzadas ardientes en mis cicatrices y luego, la onda de dolor intenso… El host se disponía a saltar y terminar lo que ya había empezado al arrojarme desde el segundo piso de la casa… Los puntos oscuros en mi visión me auguraban que no duraría mucho tiempo consciente… Con lo último que me quedaba de fuerzas, convoqué nuevamente a Kisaragi y me desaparecí del lugar antes de que el host me matara…

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

**Me detuve en la acera frente al lugar. El terreno era un caos: fragmentos de pared por todo el jardín, como si hubiera habido una explosión. Al bajarme del auto, aún descalzo, supe que ella ya no se encontraba ahí… Peor aún: **_**vi**_** su sangre... **_**sentí**_** su dolor… pero ya no en ese lugar. Me acerqué a la escena entre todos los curiosos que ahí se encontraban, y ante mi vista, hubo un punto en particular que llamó mi atención fuertemente: una pequeña mancha oscura entre los destrozos del lugar. Al hacer contacto la yema de mis dedos con ella, un escalofrío me recorrió y pude ver parte de lo que ahí había sucedido… pude ver cómo había matado a esa mujer y todo lo que le siguió… y sangre… **_**su**_** sangre… y un dolor tan fuerte que tuve que romper la conexión para no perder el conocimiento. Me aleje del lugar lentamente, el dolor ajeno aún latiendo en mi cuerpo, y mientras me acercaba al automóvil, trataba de encontrarla a través de mi conexión con la tierra… sin embargo, **_**algo**_** me impide localizar el punto exacto desde el cual siento su presencia… Después de horas y horas de dar vueltas sin rumbo en el auto, regresé a nuestro hogar casi al amanecer… Sin ánimos de entrar, me quedé en el patio, sentado nuevamente en el columpio, sintiendo su presencia y su dolor, pero sin poder hacer nada en absoluto… Tan solo, seguir esperando su regreso…**

****

* * *

><p><p>

_*Por si no se notó en el capítulo anterior o en éste, las partes en negrilla son desde la perspectiva de Darien n_n  
>Terminado: 12.01.11<em>


	6. Fake tears

**Titulo**: Frozen Time.  
><strong>Serie<strong>: Sailor Moon.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genero<strong>: Angst, drama, tragedy, character death  
><strong>Disclaimers<strong>: Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: -Recordando _otra vez_ que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD- "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."  
><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Antes que nada, disculpen por no responder los reviews cuando me los dejan... Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que la tesis me está matando _. Para JanellaBround y Elia Shieldsmoon: Que bueno que les haya gustado la historia! Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews! Tan pronto pueda seguiré actualizando n_n  
>Serenasexilady: Seeeeep, tu teoría es correcta, exceptuando unos detallitos, pero si, en general eso es n_n<br>Vinisa Nocturna: Así es, Darien ya tiene un pequeño bosquejo de lo que sucede, pero aún no se ha enterado de lo mejor n_n (o creo que debería decir, de lo peor _)  
>Mayilu: Digamos que Serena tiene sus razones, un tanto subjetivas, pero bueno... piensa que es lo mejor, aunque probablemente no lo sea. Y no sé si "matar a sangre fría" sea la forma de decirlo, porque realmente siente remordimientos por lo que está haciendo... pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo u_u (Lo sientooooo! Lo sientoooooo! La hice que mataraaaaaaaa! XDDD). Y lo de los capítulos cortitos... eh... bueno... digamos que suelo enredarme muy fácilmente yo misma (por eso no había escrito una historia larga antes XD) y, con esa extensión, la historia se me hace más fácil de manejar. U_U<br>Analang: Respondiendo a tu duda... Bueno, por el momento simplemente digamos que ella estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado u_u. Y con respecto a la otra cuestión, no lo dejé muy en claro: ciertamente perdió su cristal de plata, inicialmente de forma física... después, digamos que ya no lo podía utilizar por otro motivo. Más adelante espero aclarar mejor esta duda n_n

Y ahora si, comencemos...

* * *

><p>V. Fake tears<p>

El amanecer llegó fría e inexorablemente al callejón en donde yo me encontraba derrumbada rodeada de un charco de mi propia sangre. El amanecer... A través de mi nublada mente, se filtró el hecho de que habían pasado ya doce horas desde que abandoné la seguridad de mi hogar... Doce horas... Al tratar de ponerme en pie, caí pesadamente al piso de nuevo, un velo negro cubriendo mi vista. Para cuando recuperé el conocimiento nuevamente, pude notar con sólo ver el sol en lo alto del cielo que era alrededor de mediodía. La gente que pasaba a mi alrededor no podía verme ni a mí ni a la espada que se encontraba clavada en el piso delante de mi persona, desapareciendo con su magia el sangriento espectáculo que rápidamente habría causado una conmoción innecesaria. Alrededor de 18hrs habían pasado desde que salí de casa... A pesar de las protestas de todos mis músculos, me puse de pie trabajosamente; después de palpar lentamente la totalidad de mi caja torácica (descartando una costilla rota en el proceso), tomé la espada que se encontraba delante de mí y la clavé en el charco de sangre a mis pies el cual, instantáneamente, comenzó a evaporarse hasta desaparecer por completo. Las demás manchas que se encontraban perdidas por ahí decidí dejarlas intactas, encontrándose mi poder tan limitado en este momento. Ya sea por suerte o reflejos, mi bolso continuaba a mi lado, relativamente intacto pero, aún más importante, con el cambio de ropa que me permitiría deshacerme de la poca que me quedaba encima... Debo admitir que, con todo lo sucedido, mi guardarropa está disminuyendo muy rápidamente. Mi ojos descienden hacia la única pulsera que tengo puesta; de las 6 blancas piedras con las que todo esto comenzó, ahora sólo dos permanecen con el mismo color inmaculado. La mezcla de alivio y tristeza que siento ante este hecho ya ni siquiera me toma por sorpresa: pronto, muy pronto deberé finalizar mí cometido... pronto sólo quedará la oscuridad.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

**El sentirla llegar me llenó de un gran alivio y, al mismo tiempo, una preocupación infinita: se encontraba sumamente pálida y demacrada; su respiración trabajosa y sus ojos nublados me indicaban que se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, soportando un fuerte dolor; sus pasos inseguros me hacían desear correr hacia ella, tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama a descansar... protegerla de todo y de todos los que en este momento le ocasionaban daño... Y sin embargo, inconscientemente sabía que, aún sin quererlo, **_**yo**_** era una de esas personas que le estaba haciendo daño... Rini se encontraba dormida; ayer, cuando salí huyendo en busca de mi esposa, afortunadamente me fue posible contactar con Satsuki-san para que la cuidara, al mismo tiempo que instalé una barrera defensiva alrededor de la casa (con el tiempo, mis poderes defensivos han aumentado, lo que me permite ahora crear barreras, pero aún en áreas muy pequeñas). Después de una ardua caminata (que estoy seguro casi le hace perder el conocimiento), Serena finalmente llega hasta la puerta de la casa y entra silenciosamente. En el instante en que entra, ya no me es posible seguirla observando. Separo los pies descalzos de la tierra para ponerme las calcetas y los zapatos (Serena rápidamente se percataría de lo que estaba haciendo si me viera entrar descalzo), me levanto del columpio y me dirijo a la puerta trasera para reunirme con ella; **_**sé**_** que cada minuto... que cada hora... que cada día que pasa, estoy perdiendo a la persona que más amo en este mundo y ni siquiera sé cómo o el por qué... y lo peor de todo es la sensación que tengo de que el perderla es inevitable...**

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Realmente celebraría... si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo: finalmente logré llegar a casa. Utilizando las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, subo las escaleras que me llevan a mi habitación... a _nuestra_ habitación; una vez allí, tiro sin mucha ceremonia la dañada bolsa de mano en mi guardarropa y me acerco a la cuna de mi hija, donde la observo dormir apaciblemente por un instante. No bien me había separado de la cuna, veo entrar a Darien en la habitación: con una sola mirada, noto que se da cuenta de lo mal que me encuentro; rápidamente se acerca a mi lado y sin decir palabra, me obliga a recostarme en la cama mientras me revisa minuciosamente. Para cuando termina, me encuentro recostada en la cama con un pañuelo empapado con agua fresca en mi frente. En el momento en que intenta desvestirme para cambiarme de ropa lo detengo: en este momento, a plena luz del día, no puedo permitir que me vea sin ropa... las cicatrices que nos separan serían imposibles de esconder. Afortunadamente, Rini decide hacer acto de presencia en ese mismo instante, dándome la oportunidad de escabullirme al baño sin que él me siga. Al desvestirme delante del espejo observo las cicatrices (aún levemente inflamadas) que tanto dolor me han ocasionado... que tanto dolor me ocasionan... que tanto dolor aún me ocasionarán. No pude evitar notar la expresión de tristeza que cruzó por su rostro el mismo instante que le pedí que no me desvistiera... La certeza de que el hombre al que amo ya sabe parte de la verdad me invade... aunque no pueda ni quiera creerlo, mis instintos no suelen fallarme y, en este momento, me están gritando que Darien está enterado (por lo menos) de todo lo sucedido ayer... Sé que necesito comprobarlo y, de ser cierto... de ser cierto, tendré que abandonarlos: lo último que deseo es que me vea con las manos cubiertas de sangre y que, además, se involucre en esta pelea... _mi_ pelea... Una sensación de pérdida me envuelve a medida que la certeza aumenta: uno de los mayores sacrificios que esperaba tener que hacer finalmente está tocando a mi puerta y, aunque no quiera, tendré que responder a su llamado.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Me dejó dormir durante todo el día y toda la noche. Cuando finalmente me desperté, completamente desorientada, eran pasadas las 7am. Para mi desconcierto, Darien aún se encontraba en la casa: de pie frente a la ventana de nuestra habitación, su perfil iluminado por los tenues rayos de luz de la mañana, con Rini en brazos, aún en su pijama negra, con el cabello alborotado… El amor y el dolor hicieron que mi corazón se sobrecogiera ante esa vista; lo observé durante un largo rato, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio que reinaba. "Estaba pensando que tal vez quisieras reunirte hoy con las chicas… si ya te sientes mejor, claro está." Sonreí ante el tono casual (y totalmente fingido) de su comentario; probablemente mientras dormía, se pusieron de acuerdo todos ellos para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que estoy despierta?" "Lo noté hace un rato…" Lo cual, en el lenguaje de mi esposo significa que se percató desde el mismo instante en que me desperté. "Y, ¿cuando hablaste con las chicas?" "Ayer por la tarde... me dijeron que deseaban verte, puesto que hace ya algún tiempo que no se reúnen todas..." "Entiendo..." Darien era una persona que muy raramente me reprochaba algo; sin embargo, es normal que incluso él decida hacerlo al enterarse que le he estado mintiendo durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Mientras este pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente, se alejó de la ventana para dejar a la niña en la cuna y acercarse a mí; tomó asiento a mi lado y me miró fijamente durante un momento para finalmente suspirar con gesto de derrota. "Entonces, ¿aún no puedes decirme qué es lo que sucede...?" "... No entiendo a qué te refieres Darien..." Ante mi burdo intento de negarlo todo, Darien tomó desesperadamente mi mano y me atrapó entre sus brazos. "No mientas... por favor Serena... Ya no me mientas más..." No pude seguirlo evitando: yo también le abracé desesperadamente, con todas mis fuerzas, deseando prolongar este momento lo más posible... El amor es un sentimiento tan grande que puede destruirte... y sólo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello. "De acuerdo... Iré a pasar un rato con las chicas... ¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese o... o irás a trabajar?" Sus brazos se tensaron un momento antes de responder; sabía que no obtendría otra respuesta de mí y aún así no me dejaba ir... Lo más probable es que a través de ese contacto ya hubiera obtenido todas las respuestas que buscaba... y a pesar de todas las obligaciones que sobre mí pesan, no le pude negar al menos eso... Antes de abandonar (tal vez por última vez) la habitación, me quité el anillo que había tenido por todos estos años... mi anillo de matrimonio... lo sostuve por un momento en mis manos antes de dejarlo en uno de los cajones de mi cómoda, junto a otro preciado recuerdo que también ahí guardo. Tal vez _ella_ haya estado en lo correcto al augurar que mi corazón sería mi perdición.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

El pequeño parque en el que nos reuniríamos se encuentra cerca del departamento de Lita. Veo mi reloj mientras bajo del autobús y camino lo más rápidamente que puedo, observando con desagrado que estoy llegando media hora después de lo acordado; el motivo oficial vendría a ser que a Rini se le ocurrió decorar todo el comedor con sus alimentos... el extraoficial no es muy difícil de imaginar: Darien y la plática que sostuvimos por la mañana. No queriendo pensar en ello, trato de apresurar aún más el paso y justo en ese instante lo percibo: la presencia putrefacta de un host completamente liberado. Sin percatarme de hacia dónde me dirijo, corro desesperadamente esperando que el daño aún no sea demasiado... que la pérdida de vidas aún no sea muy alta. Al llegar al kiosco que se encuentra en el centro del parque me detengo. Lita, Mina y Rei se encontraban ahí en compañía de alguien que conozco muy bien: el pequeño de rostro angelical lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Lita, sus ropas manchadas con suciedad y sangre. En ese instante, ese ser finge darse cuenta de mi llegada, trata de alejarse de los brazos de Lita bruscamente, me apunta con su pequeña mano siendo su cara el vivo reflejo del terror, y grita "¡Ella... ELLA LOS MATÓ...!" Entretanto, puedo sentir cómo la espada que se materializa en mi mano (ante las miradas estupefactas de las chicas) termina de cerrar las fauces de la trampa que el host me ha tendido.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo la impresión de que los personajes de aquí en adelante (si no es que desde el principio de la historia XD) estarán algo OOC... Pero bueno, es la manera en la que me imaginé que podrían reaccionar dadas las circunstancias... Cualquier comentario, ya saben dónde hacer click con el mouse n_n<br>Terminado: 24.01.11_


	7. Bracelet

**Titulo:** Frozen Time.**  
>Serie:<strong> Sailor Moon.**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Genero:<strong> Angst, drama, tragedy, character death**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.**  
>Spoilers:<strong> AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)**  
>Summary:<strong> -Recordando _otra vez_ que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD- "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."  
><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Los párrafos en cursiva están desde la perspectiva de las sailors; para que no haya demasiadas confusiones, al final de la historia se encuentran relacionados los números al final del párrafo y la sailor a la que representan. Los párrafos en negrilla, como al inicio, siguen siendo desde la perspectiva de Darien. Y finalmente, para los pocos que esperaban la continuación de la historia, disculpen por la tardanza XDD

* * *

><p><span>FROZEN TIME<span>

VII. Bracelet

_No recuerdo que fue lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, aunque lo más probable es que se encontrara en blanco: el hecho de que nuestra amiga y compañera fuera capaz de convocar un arma no representaba nada nuevo para ninguna de nosotras; sin embargo, la gélida mirada y la falta de expresión en su rostro no era algo que hubiéramos presenciado antes, y si agregamos el aura de amenaza que provenía de ella en ese instante... Instintivamente todas nos pusimos en guardia al unísono. El pequeño que momentos antes había aparecido de la nada, completamente fuera de sí y pidiéndonos ayuda, se encontraba congelado junto a Lita, con un rictus de terror en el rostro y murmurando una y otra vez "me matará... me matará... la mujer mala que mató a mis padres... me matará..." Sin poder soportar el pesado ambiente un momento más, traté de expresar todo el desconcierto que sentía: Serena no podía ser la asesina de los padres de este niño, tenía que haber un error... y así lo dije; sin embargo, la expresión de Serena simplemente se endureció aún más, sus ojos de un azul glacial que nunca antes había presenciado miraron a Lita sin prestarnos a nosotras la más mínima atención mientras se limitaba a decir sólo una palabra... "Suéltalo..." Un sudor frío comenzó a correr por mi frente y mi espalda al percatarme de que, si no hacíamos algo, en verdad Serena asesinaría a ese pequeño...__(1)_

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

Las conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para adelantarme aunque sea un poco a sus reacciones: mis compañeras, mis amigas... las hermanas que no tuve la oportunidad de tener... Tal cómo había previsto, la primera en reaccionar ante mi aura violenta fue Mina quien, aprovechando la ausencia de espectadores, se transformó inmediatamente y se colocó entre el host y yo. "Mina... hazte a un lado..." Incluso mi propia voz me sonaba ajena. "Serena... no sé lo que está sucediendo pero... pero si lo que dijo este niño es cierto, no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño..." Con el tiempo, las habilidades de todas ellas también han aumentado considerablemente; enfrentarme a Rei, Lita y Mina en este momento, con mis energías aún en recuperación y el host esperando el momento justo para atacar, representa un suicidio prácticamente... "¿Que no sabes lo que está sucediendo? Mi querida niña... _no necesitas _saber qué es lo que está sucediendo... Es más, ninguna de ustedes lo necesita... Lo mejor que pueden hacer es hacerse a un lado y dejarme terminar con mi cometido" Las frentes de todas ellas estaban cubiertas por un sudor perlado y mientras oían mi respuesta, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más; finalmente, Mina cerró los ojos un momento y, para cuando los abrió de nuevo, la mirada de determinación en sus ojos era aquélla que había visto en otras tantas ocasiones antes de una batalla. Rei, sintiendo su determinación, también se transformó y se plantó junto a ella. "Así que tendremos que llegar a esto..." "Detente Serena... por favor... no nos hagas pelear contra ti... Ahora que no tienes tu broche de transformación..." "¿Estoy indefensa...? ¿Acaso eso planeabas decir? Tendré que demostrarte lo equivocada que estas Mina... _Kisaragi..._ _Misty Moon_..."

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

_Creíamos que había perdido todos sus poderes... Creíamos que ella estaba indefensa... No podíamos haber estado más equivocadas. De esa extraña katana materializada de la nada comenzó a surgir una densa neblina que en un instante nos dejó prácticamente a ciegas; para cuando me libré momentáneamente de mis dudas y traté de apuntar con una de mis flechas de fuego a Serena, me era imposible distinguirla. El niño que ahora estaba en brazos de Lita comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y, de un momento a otro, logró librarse de los brazos que trataban de protegerlo y comenzó a correr a ciegas. Tratar de localizar al niño y a Serena por medio de la vista era imposible; al cerrar los ojos para tratar de localizar la presencia familiar de nuestra reina fue cuando comencé realmente a vislumbrar la gravedad de la situación: muy cerca de nosotras se encontraban dos auras completamente desconocidas; la primera, una sumamente poderosa y asfixiantemente maligna; la segunda no era una presencia maligna, pero si igual o incluso ligeramente más poderosa que la primera, brillante, afilada y fría como la hoja de un cuchillo, completamente opuesta a la presencia cálida, confortable y tranquila de Serena... Al aumentar aún más mi concentración, casi hasta el límite de mis fuerzas, logré discernir en medio de esas dos abrumadoras presencias una tercera, tan débil como la luz de la llama de una vela a punto de extinguirse... Para cuando llegué al sitio en el que el niño se encontraba, acorralado ante la mortal hoja que Serena empuñaba, el miedo me hizo actuar sin pensar, tal vez de forma demasiado precipitada...__(2)_

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

Su ataque evitó que lo matara. La niebla había conseguido que lo separara de ellas, pero Rei, con su habilidad para percibir auras, logró encontrarnos más rápido que las demás. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, logré esquivar su poderoso ataque, pero _**eso**_ aprovechó magníficamente la distracción y logró escapar. Aunque es extremadamente loable, en este momento (mientras las quemaduras que me ocasionó su ataque duelen en carne viva) no puedo evitar maldecir su inmenso sentido de la justicia. Su desarrollada percepción le permitió encontrarme y ahora que se encuentra frente a mí tendré que tomar otra dolorosa decisión. "Muy bien hecho _**amiga**_... gracias a tu oportuno ataque logró escapar... Desearía poder decir -espero que más adelante no te arrepientas_- _pero _**sé**_ que te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho..." Su expresión neutra no dejaba traslucir ninguno de sus pensamientos, pero un leve gesto en su rostro y un rápido movimiento de manos me permitió percatarme de lo nerviosa que realmente se encontraba... ¿o debía decir confundida? Lo más probable es que ambos sentimientos estuvieran presentes. "¿Qué te sucedió Serena...? _¿__**Verdaderamente**_ asesinaste a los padres de ese niño? Y esa extraña katana... Y tu aura... Casi se ha desvanecido... Como si... Como si... " "Creo que ya les había dicho que _**no necesitan**_ saber lo que sucede... Además, probablemente ésta será la última vez que nos veamos..." "Serena..." Al tratar de alcanzar mi mano, coloqué la hoja de Kisaragi en su garganta para evitar que continuara avanzando hacia mí; su quietud denotaba la certeza del saber que _**realmente**_ la mataría si se acercaba un centímetro más a mí. "Envíale mis recuerdos a las chicas..." "Serena... por favor..." "Sayonara... Rei..." Aunque pasé buena parte de esta vida y toda mi vida anterior a su lado, jamás había visto un gesto de desesperación tan agudo como el que me mostró el instante antes de que le hiciera perder el conocimiento.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

**Desde el momento que la vi salir de la habitación ese día, supe que podría ser la última vez que la viera... Han pasado tres semanas desde que desapareció. Las chicas han tratado de rastrearla sin descanso ni resultados. El niño que sé que ella ha estado persiguiendo desde hace casi un mes tampoco ha sido encontrado. Las chicas trataron inútilmente de localizarlo a través de la policía incluso, pero aparentemente no contaba con otros familiares cercanos que reportaran su pérdida además de sus fallecidos padres. Una semana después de la desaparición de Serena, empezaron a ocurrir misteriosos **_**incidentes: **_**asesinatos múltiples en varios lugares sin conexión aparente. Las chicas, además de buscar desesperadamente a Serena, también intentan encontrar a él o los causantes de esos homicidios; en el fondo, sé que temen que Serena sea la causante de ellos, pero yo tengo la seguridad de que, aunque ella está involucrada de algún modo, no es la causante directa de esos crímenes... El dolor y la pena que siento cada que trato de localizarla a través de mi conexión con la tierra así me lo demuestran y, aunque no fuera así, creo en ella a pesar de todo y de todos... El Tic-Tac que he escuchado en mi interior desde mucho antes de ese día cada vez suena con más fuerza...**

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Mañana se cumplirán 30 días de mi huida. De igual forma, mañana será el día en que se romperá el sello de la quinta piedra de la pulsera... A pesar de que puedo sentirlo cerca de mí, ese ser se ha vuelto tan diestro en ocultar su aura que durante todo este tiempo no he logrado localizarlo. El hecho de que yo continúe con vida a pesar de eso sólo puede significar, a mi parecer, una de dos cosas: la primera es que, a pesar de la considerable reducción de mi energía vital (y por ende, la facultad de encubrir mi presencia), Kisaragi ha logrado ocultarme lo suficiente para no ser localizada por él; la segunda opción (y potencialmente la más factible) es que está _esperando_... A medida que pasan las horas, mi energía disminuye más y más... Durante nuestro primer encuentro debió percatarse de mi inconveniente situación y durante todo este tiempo probablemente no haya hecho más que esperar, a sabiendas de que el momento indicado pronto llegaría... Si incluso Rei logró advertir lo atenuada que se encuentra mi aura a pesar de la protección de Kisaragi, no puedo permitirme suponer que el host no lo haya notado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que _debería_ encontrar un sitio seguro donde refugiarme, no puedo perder horas valiosas de búsqueda... no puedo permitir que continúe matando: con el incidente reportado ayer, el número de vidas inocentes perdidas ya alcanza las 50... Aunque mis fuerzas se estén agotando, debo seguir buscando...

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

_Las Sailors exteriores llegaron al templo al amanecer. Michiru y Hotaru eran las que más intranquilas se mostraban. Al parecer, habían tenido la visión de que hoy sucedería una tragedia. Rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que Rei también había tenido una premonición tan ominosa como las de ellas dos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tanto Hotaru como Michiru nos hablaron detalladamente de las visiones que ambas habían tenido, Rei sólo se limitó a concordar con ellas, sin agregar prácticamente palabra alguna. Amy (que había regresado para ayudarnos) observaba sutil pero perspicazmente a Rei, pero tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Debido al gran peligro que todas sentíamos, finalmente acordamos unir todas nuestras energías para otorgárselas a Michiru y a su amuleto y con ello tratar de localizar a Serena lo más antes posible y, por supuesto, iniciaríamos inmediatamente. Era un movimiento arriesgado, que nos dejaba indefensas ante cualquier enemigo, pero también era el único medio que nos quedaba para intentar localizar a nuestra reina y, al mismo tiempo, al peligroso enemigo que nos amenazaba desde las sombras. Luna, Artemis y Darien nos observaban silenciosamente, alejados a una distancia prudente de nosotras. Con las manos tomadas, todas formamos un círculo en cuyo centro se encontraba Michiru y luego cerramos los ojos. A medida que aumentaba nuestra concentración, lo último de lo que tuve conciencia fue de como la energía que me otorgaba Júpiter aumentaba en mi interior, y cómo se intensificaban las energías de mi compañeras a mi alrededor.__(3)_

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

**Fue alrededor del mediodía que finalmente las Sailors rompieron la formación en la que se encontraban: todas perdieron la conciencia al mismo tiempo. Para cuando terminé de movilizarlas a todas a una de las habitaciones del templo, ya había pasado más de una hora y ninguna había recuperado el conocimiento. "Luna, Artemis... Cuiden de ellas. Necesito ver cómo se encuentra Rini." Desde que Serena se fue de la casa, el carácter de nuestra hija cambió abruptamente: pasó de ser risueña y activa a ser una niña callada, seria, estática... La niñera que la vigila por la mañana se retira de la casa a las 2pm, mientras que Satsuki (debido a que necesito que cuide de Rini hasta la medianoche) llega hasta las 4pm. Cuando entré en la habitación, sus grandes ojos se cruzaron instantáneamente con los míos. Me acerqué a su cuna y ella tendió los brazos hacia mí, silenciosamente, sin lágrimas ni risas. Con la niña en brazos, contemplé la silenciosa y fría habitación... Mi mirada se posó en la cómoda de mi esposa. Mecánicamente, me acerqué a ella y abrí el cajón donde se supone lo encontraría y, en efecto, ahí estaba: aquella cajita musical que ha significado tanto en nuestra vida actual e incluso en la anterior. A su lado, el anillo que se supone ella debería llevar se encontraba brillando fríamente ante mi mirada. Sólo me bastó rozarlo con la yema de mis dedos para que la visión llegara a mí con la fuerza de un golpe en la boca del estómago. Al caer al piso, inconscientemente protegí a Rini con mi cuerpo. Fue la sensación de sus pequeñas manos en mi rostro la que finalmente me hizo regresar al presente. "Estoy bien, hija mía... Estoy bien..." Por un instante la abracé con fuerza antes de depositarla renuentemente en la cuna. Cogí con urgencia el celular y marqué el primer número que me vino a la mente. "Bueno... Satsuki-san... Sé que es dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado, pero le pido que venga a cuidar a mi hija, por favor... si, es urgente que salga... si... lo incluiré en el pago de este mes... si... Muchas gracias... venga cuanto antes por favor..." Mientras contemplaba el rostro de mi hija, no pude evitar recordar que dentro de dos semanas cumplirá un año y medio... ni pude evitar pensar que tal vez no haya celebración ese día. **

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Arde. Mientras corro, no tengo oportunidad de evitar todas las ramas que se cruzan en mi camino, y los pequeños cortes que me ocasionan arden... y mucho. El host se encuentra muy cerca de aquí. Al llegar al extremo más alejado del parque Juban, finalmente lo encuentro de pie en medio de un claro; a su alrededor, rodeado de un charco de sangre, se encuentran los cuerpos descuartizados de varias personas... cuatro, tal vez cinco... tal vez más. La escalofriante escena baila un momento ante mis ojos antes de que ese ser me ataque con el cuchillo que tiene en mano; mientras esquivo el ataque, pierdo pie al pisar parte de un brazo (tal vez de un niño, por el tamaño) y caigo pesadamente al suelo... Mis reflejos disminuyen rápidamente con el paso de los minutos. Esquivo nuevamente la estocada dirigida hacia mi corazón rodando hacia un lado y me pongo en pie lo más velozmente que puedo, convocando a Kisaragi en el proceso; ahora, incluso esa acción se me hace difícil. Moviendo torpemente la espada, trato de contraatacar al enemigo, sin gran éxito. El fragmento de otro cuerpo me hace resbalar de nuevo, quedando completamente expuesta a un ataque... el cual nunca llega, debido a una saeta de fuego que impacta justo entre el host y mi persona. Mis sentidos se encuentran tan debilitados que ni siquiera percibí la llegada de las Sailors. Por un instante, las chicas se limitan a mirar horrorizadas la escena que se encuentra ante ellas, lo cual le dio el tiempo suficiente a eso para intentar escabullirse entre los árboles. Sin pensarlo, corro tras el host, notando en ese momento el profundo corte que uno de sus ataques me ocasionó en el brazo derecho... otra herida más para la colección. Al notar que había perdido el rastro de ese ser, me detengo (sumamente agitada) para tratar de localizar su aura... al mismo tiempo que la detecto a mis espaldas. Al instante que giro, intento atacar con Kisaragi, lo que milagrosamente detiene su estocada. Los pasos de las chicas se escuchan cada vez más cerca. El host me ataca con un poderoso golpe de energía que me derribó y casi me hace perder el conocimiento... con mucho gusto se lo devolvería, pero me encuentro tan débil que mi única esperanza son los ataques físicos... que tampoco parecen estar funcionando demasiado. El recuerdo de los cuerpos descuartizados me ayuda a ponerme en pie nuevamente y a atacar... con el impulso del recuerdo, consigo hacerle un corte diagonal desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo, pero sé por experiencia que eso no es suficiente para destruirle. Desgraciadamente, justo en ese instante, dos sucesos se interponen en mi camino: Haruka y Michiru finalmente nos encontraron y, lo peor de de todo, el quinto sello comienza a romperse, tiñéndose la piedra de negro cada vez más. El host, reconociendo su oportunidad, inicia su acto en ese instante, adoptando el comportamiento de un niño asustado... y yo, viendo la oportunidad de destruirle perdida, trato de huir del lugar lo más rápidamente posible, utilizando lo poco que me queda de energía para invocar una cortina de niebla que me cubra. Sé que las chicas están en peligro pero, en este instante, quien corre más peligro soy yo y, hasta no finalizar con mi cometido, no puedo permitirme morir... Las manchas negras en mi campo de visión me señalan que ya no me queda tiempo, sin embargo, todo el poco poder que me queda lo estoy utilizando para crear la neblina que cubre el lugar... Completamente exhausta, caigo de rodillas sintiendo como se abren lenta y dolorosamente las antiguas heridas. El dolor, más intenso que nunca, se hace presente. Débilmente, escucho apresurados pasos que se dirigen hacia mi. Sólo con las fuerzas suficientes para ver quien se acerca, alcanzo a distinguir el angustiado rostro de mi esposo antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Terminado: 09.03.11<em>

_1-. Mina; 2-. Rei; 3-. Lita; negritas-. __Darien_


	8. Forgotten melody

**Titulo:** Frozen Time.**  
>Serie:<strong> Sailor Moon.**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Genero:<strong> Angst, drama, tragedy, character death**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> Todos los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ni intento percibir algún beneficio publicando esta historia sino únicamente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n.**  
>Spoilers:<strong> AU, sin embargo se encuentra basada mayormente en el manga, por lo que pueden aparecer referencias a lo largo de la historia. Para este fic utilizaré los nombres latinos de los personajes (por comodidad n_n)**  
>Summary:<strong> "Mi tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pero no podía permitirlo… no podía… así que, aún imaginando lo que tendría que hacer más adelante, tomé esa mano llena de sangre, junto con la promesa que me hacía y el precio que tendría que pagar..."  
><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Los párrafos en negrilla, como al inicio, siguen siendo desde la perspectiva de Darien, el resto son desde la perspectiva de Serena. A pesar de que ya tiene mas de un año que terminé de escribir este capitulo, no me había sido posible publicarlo en esta pagina... Mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta humilde historia u_u... Tratare de publicar los capítulos restantes con mas regularidad.

* * *

><p><span>FROZEN TIME<span>

VII. Forgotten melody

A través de la oscuridad y el dolor que nublaban mi conciencia, su voz (por momentos) alcanzaba a llegar hasta mí: su desesperación me dolía casi tanto como mis heridas... "¿Por qué no para el sangrado? ¿POR QUÉ...? Serena... ¡Despierta...! ¡Serena...! ¡SERENA!" Atrapada en un frío letargo sin sueños, únicamente podía anhelar en silencio el efímero calor de sus manos en las mías... A pesar de no tener tiempo, sólo me quedaba esperar...

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

Aún el delicado brillo de la lámpara que tenía a mi lado era capaz de lastimar mis pupilas cuando finalmente abrí los ojos... Su cansada silueta fue lo último que vi antes de tener que cerrarlos de nuevo. En la habitación, se podía escuchar un nostálgico sonido... Un temblor involuntario recorre mi cuerpo al reconocer lo que estoy oyendo… La he guardado durante todo este tiempo, esperando que su melodía no volviera a marcar una separación... La he guardado tratando de pensar que en sus acordes aún podría encontrar algo de esperanza... Lentamente abro los ojos de nuevo, fijándolos en él, que me mira con aparente serenidad desde el asiento situado al lado de la cama. Mientras escuchamos en silencio la canción que nos ha unido desde tiempos inmemoriales, puedo ver en sus ojos que ya sabe que nuestro tiempo juntos está por llegar a su fin... Las heridas que antes sanaban en cuestión de horas, aún permanecen dolorosamente abiertas después de no sé cuantos días... Con la sangre y el calor que escapan de mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como me debilito cada vez más...

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

**Al fin ha despertado, después de cinco largos días de dolorosa espera. Al principio, la desesperación me carcomía ante la certeza de que las heridas que presentaba no eran naturales; con sólo una mirada, descarté el llevarla a un hospital... el aura maligna que rodea aún ahora los tres orificios sangrantes en su abdomen y la herida de su antebrazo no permitirían que ninguna clase de tratamiento médico actuara... Así que tuve que observar con impotencia cómo se desangraba mientras sólo podía cambiar los vendajes una y otra y otra vez, siendo mi poder insuficiente para detener del todo el sangrado... La melodía de la cajita musical dejó de sonar y quedamos mirándonos en silencio. Su mirada llena de dolor, cansancio y tristeza asemejaba una vela a punto de extinguirse... "¿Cómo te sientes? Revisaré los vendajes ahora que estás despierta..." "No te preocupes, yo misma los cambiaré." Tercamente, trató de sentarse en medio de las sábanas, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron casi inmediatamente, haciendo necesario que yo la sostuviera y la recostara suavemente en la cama para evitar que sus heridas se abrieran aún más. "Creo que será mejor que yo lo haga..." Su falta de respuesta me hablaba de la inconformidad que sentía al no poder hacer lo que deseaba. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?" Mientras retiraba lentamente las vendas de su abdomen, la observé; la forma en que había formulado la pregunta me hizo comprender que no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto. "Con hoy se cumplen los cinco días." Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y ya había perdido el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro. "¿¡Cinco días...!" Noté que en su mirada y en su expresión, la sorpresa no era lo único que se reflejaba... también había miedo, tan profundo que incluso sus pupilas se dilataron ante el fuerte sentimiento. "¿Qué sucede Serena...? ¿Aún no puedes contarme?" Su mirada perdida se posó sólo un momento en mí antes de perderse de nuevo en la distancia. "Tengo que irme..." Susurró apresuradamente, mientras intentaba sentarse de nuevo. "Espera... ¡ESPERA SERENA! ¡Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie...! ¡Tranquilízate!" "No... no queda tiempo... tengo que encontrarlo... tengo que irme... ¡Suéltame Darien...! ¡SUÉLTAME!" A pesar de su extrema debilidad, se debatía ferozmente entre mis brazos. "Serena... Basta... En tu estado, lo único que conseguirás será que te maten... ¿Acaso no lo entiendes...?" "¡No! ¡Eres TÚ quien no entiende! Tengo que... ¡Tengo que...!" "Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicas que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer, aún a costa de tu vida?"**

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicas que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer, aún a costa de tu vida?" Ante aquélla fatal pregunta formulada tan suavemente junto a mi oído, me quedé totalmente quieta entre sus cálidos brazos... ¿Mi vida en riesgo...? ¿Cómo explicarle que no era _**mi**_ vida la que estaba en riesgo sino la de él e incluso la de Rini por el sólo hecho de mi presencia en esta casa...? "¿Ni aún así me dirás nada, Serena?" Dejé correr mis amargos pensamientos libremente un instante más hasta que recordé las habilidades psíquicas de Darien... "Suéltame... Si así lo deseas, no me iré en este momento... así que, suéltame por favor..." Lentamente, sus brazos me dejaron ir e inmediatamente (y sin quererlo) extrañé el calor que me proporcionaban. "Siendo así, será mejor que termine de cambiar los vendajes" Silenciosamente, cuidadosamente, cariñosamente, sus manos reanudaron el trabajo que había iniciado antes de nuestra pequeña discusión. Cuando terminó, acomodó nuevamente mis ropas y se sentó de nuevo al lado de la cama. "Deberías descansar... a menos que planees escapar durante la noche, claro está." "Ya te dije que no me iré... _**por ahora**_..." Ya que, aunque sea muy poco, aún queda tiempo... "Rini se encuentra bien... ¿verdad?" "Si... es una fortuna que no la hayamos despertado con nuestros gritos..." Su respuesta se fue diluyendo poco a poco en el silencio de la habitación; aún antes de que me diera cuenta, aquélla oscuridad sin sueños ya me había envuelto nuevamente en sus tinieblas.

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

La mañana del sexto día de mi convalecencia me alcanzó oyendo la risa de Rini. Al abrir los ojos, vi que se encontraba de pie en su cunita, mirándome mientras se reía. Recordando el intento fallido de sentarme de anoche, me movilicé hacia la orilla de la cama muy lentamente y aún así, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas tan pronto mi cabeza se despegó de la almohada. Permanecí por varios minutos completamente quieta, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que remitiera el fuerte mareo. Ni siquiera había intentado levantarme de la cama y ya estaba corriendo un sudor frío por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando finalmente me animé a abrir los ojos de nuevo, vi a Rini aún observándome, extendiendo sus manitas hacia mí. Hacía un mes que no la veía... El deseo de tomarla en brazos y acunarla en mi pecho me quemaba por dentro. Como era de esperarse, mis piernas no fueron capaces de sostener mi cuerpo al intentar levantarme; la caída ocasionó que mis heridas comenzaran a sangrar otra vez... El dolor había regresado tan de repente y con tal intensidad que me doblé sobre mí misma en posición fetal en el mismo lugar donde me desplomé; el llanto de Rini me llegaba como si se encontrara en un lugar muy lejano y ya ni siquiera podía ver la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas... No parece que estén mejorando... La sangre ya había empapado las vendas que aparentemente Darien me acababa de cambiar. Las heridas no estaban cerrando... Aunque ya me había preparado para la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera, de igual forma esperaba ya haber completado mi cometido para este entonces. Apoyada de manos y rodillas, intenté levantarme de nuevo; mis ojos se desviaron hacia la pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda, ahora con cinco piedras negras y una gris... "Sólo faltan nueve días..." Me oí susurrar entrecortadamente. "No esperaba que te acordaras del cumpleaños de Rini en estas... circunstancias" Su voz llegó a mí unos segundos antes de que sus manos me levantaran del suelo y me colocaran suavemente en la cama. "¿O acaso te referías a otra cosa?" Definitivamente pensar en voz alta es mala idea estando tan peligrosamente cerca de él. "¿Podrías... podrías traerla aquí a la cama?" "Si eso era lo que querías, debiste haberme esperado... Ahora tendré que cambiar los vendajes primero" Sabía que el reproche no era por el trabajo que representaba el limpiar mis heridas nuevamente... aún así no pude evitar recriminarle con la mirada. "No es necesario que lo hagas tú... Yo puedo hacerlo" "Tampoco es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva... ni que me cambies el tema. Tan pronto termine con esto, traeré a Rini... Quédate recostada y tranquila, por favor" "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué volviste a ponerme este anillo que ya había dejado atrás...? ¿Por qué continúas confiando en mí después de todas las veces que te he mentido? Sabes que aún te estoy ocultando muchas cosas, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué Darien? ¿POR QUÉ...?" Escuchó todas las preguntas que le hacía dándome la espalda y así continuó cuando finalmente me contestó. "Pensé que ya lo sabías... Porque _**te amo**_..." Las únicas dos lágrimas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas cayeron cuando él ya había salido de la habitación.

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

**La tarde del noveno día de nuestro encuentro logró ponerse de pie finalmente, sin colapsar. Aunque sus heridas aún seguían abiertas, el sangrado ya había disminuido considerablemente, sin embargo, el dolor aparentemente continuaba igual. Siempre que le era posible, permanecía lo más cerca que podía de Rini, y ante su imposibilidad de cargarla, la mantenía sentada a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo; nuestra hija, aparentemente comprendiendo el deseo de su madre de estar junto a ella, permanecía tranquilamente a su lado, jugando en silencio. Después de la discusión que tuvimos ese día, casi no hemos hablado... Sus ojos enrojecidos me hablan de lágrimas derramadas en mis breves ausencias. Me sorprendió encontrarla escribiendo en su diario anoche, a pesar de su notable debilidad. El hecho de que lo guardara casi inmediatamente después de que entré en la habitación me recordó dolorosamente el distanciamiento entre ambos. Las pocas veces que nuestras miradas se encuentran puedo ver una creciente sombra en sus ojos que no soy capaz de interpretar, puesto que me ha cerrado su corazón por completo... ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir sus emociones más superficiales. Hundido en esos oscuros pensamientos, llegué sin notarlo hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación... y fue cuando lo oí: la suave voz de Serena contrastaba con la voz femenina más grave que le contestaba. Aunque no hubiera sido originalmente mi intención escuchar a escondidas aquélla plática, al comprender lo que estaban diciendo, no pude coordinar siquiera el movimiento necesario para abrir la puerta...**

* * *

><p><em>Terminado: 18.04.11<em>

Y con esto entramos a la parte final de la historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y, nuevamente, disculpen por la tardanza... ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
